now I owe you a life debt
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Sirius takes great interest in the new inmate. Prisoner!AU


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **now I owe you a life debt**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

"That boy will always be a monster."

Sirius Black rounded on the whispers coming from behind him in the canteen. They were talking about the new inmate again; everything these last few days had been about him — Remus Lupin. Of course, Sirius had heard all the rumours, every last one, but they were just that, rumours.

He strode across the the table, smiled his widest grin and leant of the table. "Morning, Avery. Snape. I heard you were talking about the newbie."

"He's a murderer," Snape said plainly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow condescendingly and leaned closer, using his height over the two as an intimidation tactic. "Oh, and you know this because…?"

"Because I knew him in secondary school and he was a psychopath then," Snape sneered.

Sirius laughed — it was funny to listen to Severus Snape, of all people, call anyone a psychopath. The greasy-haired arsehole had dumped sulfuric acid in some girl's face — he could hardly call anyone psychopathic. Sirius slammed his hand on the table and in a flash his expression went cold. "We don't spread shit here, and you know it; don't you let me catch you again."

As though the words had never left his mouth, Sirius smiled again and told them to enjoy their breakfast before heading to get some food himself. Like all mornings, Sirius selected the firmest apple and two slices of toast, before taking a seat at his regular table. He observed the canteen slowly; people-watching was one of his favourite pastimes, allowing him to figure out what might have happened overnight. If anyone had gotten into trouble, he would know just by looking at them.

He was just about to take a bite out of his apple when the canteen door opened. It was the new inmate. Remus Lupin's most distinguishing feature was the scar on his face, but if he were indeed a murderer, Sirius was sure that he would have looked far more confident than he did. He would have worn that scar with pride. His sandy blonde hair fell across his eyes as he walked alongside Mad-Eye, whose glass eye seemed to do a 360 to survey the room for misbehaviour. They stopped and Sirius was well aware the whole room was watching the two newcomers to the room.

Mad-Eye spoke quietly to him and then turned to the rest of the canteen. "Listen up, boys. I don't want any shit from any of you like we usually get when a Newbie arrives — is that understood?"

There was a murmur of agreement — or was it irritation? Sirius prefered not to question it these days — he'd been here an awful long time.

"Black," Mad-Eye barked, "think you can manage teaching the Newbie the rules?"

Sirius gave Moody his best contemplative look. "Alright, I'll do it for a Kit-Kat and a pack of cigarettes."

"You'll do as your told, laddie."

Sirius sighed woefully and Mad-Eye gestured the Newbie over to him. Remus Lupin didn't make eye contact with him, and Sirius licked his lips slightly. He liked newbies; he liked seeing what they were made of. There was no way this kid was a murderer; Lupin was too soft, too introverted. When you were convicted of murder, you had to be cold, strong, show no weakness, Remus Lupin was not one of those people.

"So, sweetie," Sirius smiled, learning across the table, "what you in for?"

Sirius barely had chance to blink before Lupin grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and yanked him forward. Sirius' fingers automatically wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't you dare call me sweetie," he said lowly.

Having got into his fair share of fights, Sirius was mostly unfazed and pushed the newbie's hand away with a smile. "You got it, El Capitan. No need to trigger Mad-Eye's pepper spray by being all touchy-feely."

Alastor Moody, aka Mad-Eye, was still watching them. His hand was on his belt ready to get in between the two boys should anything kick off. Remus Lupin's eyes flickered to the older man and he reluctantly backed off, sitting back down on his seat. Sirius eyes didn't leave him — just in case Lupin decided it was worth jumping at him. The new boy was a lot stronger than he looked; he was clearly hiding his muscles under the sweatshirt he had been issued.

"So, you going to tell me why you're in, or are you going to let your old school buddy spread rumours?" Sirius jerked his finger over his shoulder at Snape who was quietly talking to Avery. "I mean he talks shit; I always have to tell him him to stop being a little bitch."

Remus Lupin's eyes moved slowly to follow the direction Sirius' thumb was pointing and then they widened, revealing amber eyes. "What is he doing here?"

Sirius wasn't sure whether Remus meant to speak aloud, but he answered anyway. "Stalked some girl and when she rejected him he decided the best thing to do would be to throw acid in her face."

The newbie's face somehow got paler than it already had been. As he stared at Snape, Sirius got a better look at Remus's scar. It was an angry, pink zig-zagged line, that went from the side of his left eye to his upper lip, where it stopped. It looked as though he'd been slashed by Wolverine. Suddenly Remus turned to him again, his eyes narrowed. "Are we done?"

Sirius cocked his head. "Sure thing, Remy."

Remus Lupin glared and then got up so fast his chair slid backwards a couple of feet. He strode away, gaining several looks as he left through the canteen door. Sirius took a large bite of his apple and then pursed his lips.

He liked the newbie.

* * *

Sirius was only dimly aware he was awake when someone put their hand over his mouth and wrenched him off the bed. He twisted and flailed with his arms and legs, but someone grabbed his arms and legs rendering him unable to move. In the dim light, he made out three shapes around him as they carried him away from his bed and down towards the shower room.

When they finally let him go, Sirius's head smacked against the floor and colours burst across his vision. He grunted and attempted to get up, only to be kicked back down again.

"Stay down, Black."

Sirius would have recognised the sneering voice anywhere; it was Severus Snape. "Fucking cowardly move — attacking me whilst I was asleep."

Avery kicked him in the stomach, wind rushing out of his lungs so Sirius had to gasp for breath, his eyes watering. It was three on one; this did not look good.

"You see, Black," Snape began, "we're all getting tired of you strutting around like you own the place. You act as though you're a King."

Sirius laughed roughly. "Oh, are you all? Well, that's just tough shit."

Snape had always loathed Sirius; when he'd first arrived Sirius had a partner in crime, James. James got out six months ago and obviously, Snape had seen an opportunity to take him out or something.

"Grow up, Snape."

The blow to the face was unexpected — a rookie mistake. The guards would see bruises; they would know something was going on. Avery flipped Sirius on his back and stood on his arms so he couldn't move. In his hand was a homemade shiv, fashioned from a toothbrush and razorblade.

"You're not in charge any longer, if I were you I'd consider your words carefully," Snape drawled.

Sirius smirked, shaking his head. "Coward. You're not even going to do it yourself; you're pathetic."

Snape's beady eyes narrowed and he gestured to Avery. Sirius bucked as Avery crouched down, trying to wriggle free. The pressure on his arms was unbearable, but the thought that he couldn't fight was worse. Avery has just pressed the tip of the knife against his throat when everything happened at once.

Someone grabbed Avery from behind and before anyone could touch Sirius again, he scrambled to his feet. He turned just in time to see Avery collide head first with the wall and fall unconscious in a heap. Remus Lupin took three strides towards Snape then and slammed him up against the wall; even from where Sirius was catching his breath, he felt like he could see the anger flaring up inside Remus. The newbie's arm was pressed so hard against Snape's neck that his hands were scrambling against it to try and relieve the pressure.

Sirius was still shaking off shock as he strode across the bathroom. "He's not worth extending your sentence."

Remus's eyes were fixed on Snape, his nostrils flaring. Sirius wasn't sure whether he was going to listen, but finally Remus wrenched his arm back and Snape slid down the wall, spluttering for air.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before we get caught," Sirius said, touching the exposed skin on Remus's arm.

It was a bold move considering how volatile it seemed the newbie could be, but to Sirius's surprise Remus went with him voluntarily. Sirius checked the corridor and then instructed Remus as they navigated their way back to the rooms. It was quiet — no one even noticed them as they reached the corridor of rooms.

"Thanks, by the way," Sirius said before they could both their different ways. "I mean, I would have been fine, but—"

Remus scoffed. "He had a shiv to your throat; you're even bleeding."

"I would have bust out hardcore ultimate fighting moves," Sirius grinned.

"Sure." Remus looked at him in sheer disbelief and then shook his head ever so slightly — Sirius could have sworn he saw a brief smile on the newbie's face. "Goodnight."

"Night, Remy."

Remus ignored him and walked away. Sirius watched him carefully, putting his hand to the cut on his neck. He knew — deep down — that if it hadn't been for Remus he would be lying in a pool of his own blood on the bathroom floor.

Sirius owed him.

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**Scavenger Hunt:** 3\. Write a slash pairing.

 **Serpent Challenge** : 32. Blonde hognose snake - (word) whisper

 **Insane House Challenge** : 537. Plot Point — An introduction

 **365 Prompts Challenge** : 111. Emotion — Anger

 **Writing Club [Character Appreciation]** : 19. Write about a fight.

 **Writing Club [Disney Challenge]** : Song 2: Friend Like Me **-** Write about someone who has a huge personality

 **Writing Club [Showtime]** : 17. March of the Witch Hunters - (trait) Coward

 **Writing Club [Liza's Loves]** : 26. Death by Chocolate — Write about Remus Lupin.

 **Word Count:** 1683 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
